livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Aeron Nightborn (SinisterRogue)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Magus Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Abyssal, Orc, Infernal, Goblin Deity: Undecided First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (16 + (Racial:+2) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) (14 + (Racial:+2) WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 08 -1 ( 0 pts) (10 + (Racial:-2) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Magus) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (03) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (00) + DEX (04) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 5/Cold Resist, 5/Fire Resist, 5/Electricity Resist Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Scimitar: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 18-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +4 (Ranged) = (0) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10, Ammo: 2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling's class level. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold, electricity and fire resistance 5. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial, Light -Light Armor Proficiency: A Magus can cast spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. -Spells: A Magus casts arcane spells drawn from the Magus spell list. A Magus must choose and prepare spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the Magus must have an INT score equal to at least 10 + Spell level. The DC for a saving throw against a Magus' spell is 10 + Spell Level + Magus Int Modifier. A Magus can cast only a certain number of spells per day. -Spellbooks: A Magus must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. A Magus begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level Magus spells plus three 1st-level Magus spells of his choice. The Magus also selects an additional number of 1st-level spells equal to his INT modifier to be added to the spellbook. -Arcane Pool: At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. -Cantrips: A magus can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted in the table above under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. -Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Feats Extra Arcane Pool: Arcane pool increased by 2 Traits -Magical Lineage (Magic): Pick one spell (Shocking Grasp) when you choose this trait. When you apply metamagic feats to this spell, treat its actual level as 1 lower for determining the spell’s final adjusted level. -Focused Mind (Magic): +2 to Concentration rolls. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 -1 +2 (Racial) Climb -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform (Dance) 5 1 0 4 +0 Ride 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 5 0 0 4 -1 +2 (Racial) Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Use Magic Device -1 0 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Arcane Mark * Shocking Grasp * Dancing Lights * True Strike * Daze * Shield * Detect Magic * Obscuring Mist * Disrupt Undead * Grease * Flare * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Spark Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Detect Magic * Shocking Grasp * Disrupt Undead * True Strike * Acid Splash Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Scimitar 15 gp 04 lb Dagger(x2) 04 gp 02 lb Pouch, Belt (Coins) 01 gp .5 lb Backpack (Carrying: 30 lb) 02 gp 02 lb Spellbook 15 gp 03 lb Rations, Trail(x4) 02 gp 04 lb Vial, Ink 01 gp 00 lb Inkpen 01 sp 00 1b Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Rope, Silk (50ft.) 10 gp 05 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Cold-Weather Outfit 08 gp 06 lb Waterskin 01 gp 01 1b = Totals: 86.20 gp 56.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 63 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 08 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -86.20 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 63.80 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'10'' Weight: 160 Hair Color: Raven Black Eye Color: Blood Red Skin Color: White with a slight Red hue Appearance: The tell-tale marks which characterizes tieflings' for their outsider ancestry can be seen in Aeron's large, curling horns which jut harshly from his brow and from the long, barbed tail that moves with the hypnotic grace of a snake ready to strike. His skin is somewhat lighter than most tieflings, though there still is a slight hue of crimson that is only made truly obvious in the light of day. A thick mane of long, dark hair, pulled back and tied by a leather throng, trails down his back. His face is alluring in the exotic sort of way, though it is marred ever so slightly from a large scar which cuts down from the top of his hairline, angled down across the nose and ending at the tip of the chin. The scar appears old and faded, but it remains distinctly noticeable. Demeanor: Aeron always tries to retain a mask of indifference, mostly due to his harsh upbringing and environment, since he views most individuals with a great deal of suspicion and is extremely critical of their motivations. In his mind, any piece of weakness that he lets slip past his mask is a potential tool an enemy can use. A lesson which he was constantly hammered into him as a child. While maintaining this stoic demeanor, he always tries to remain professional and to-the-point so as not to evoke the emotions he has keep locked away most of his life. Background While Aeron's father wasn't poor, he and Aeron were both reviled due to their tainted ancestoral bloodline and the slums offered an a sort of sanctuary for the broken and outcast alike. Aeron was born into the harsh life of the slums of Sumbru, where his father, Deflin Nightborn, brutally trained him in the use of weapons and magic within combat in order to carry on the family duty and legacy of servitutde. The Nightborn family had long been in the service of a powerful and visciously cunning demon by the name of Paymon the Bloodgourged. The Nightborns served as tools on this plane while their hidden master manuvered from his darker abode on another plane. When his father passed which seemed to be looming ever closer as Deflin seemed to be afflicted with some strange force that sapped the youth from his body and ate away at his razor sharp mind, Aeron would be expected to take up the blade of his father, the blade which was handed down through the Nightborn family for generations. If family lore was too be believed, the sword named Lishtril was said to have been given to the first Nightborn when he entered the service of Paymon. As Deflin wasted away both physically and mentally, he became far harsher and more cruel in training Aeron, attacking even the slightest sign of weakness with a merciless fanaticism. In the bouts of fighting they had, resembling more a life and death fight than a simple training bout, Aeron learned to fear only one thing: his father's sword, Lishtril. It was a thin scimitar with a blade as black as night and as cold as ice. Aeron and his father always fought with edged steel, nothing dulled or padded, and Aeron felt the sting of the black blade many times, and he had the scars to prove it; the most noticeable scar being an angled slash across his face from his brow to his chin. Each time Aeron felt the sting of Lishtil, he could almost sense that the blade had a hunger for his blood, an unsatiatable appetite, an unquenchable thirst. And the thought of the blade, the unfathomable depths of its hunger, sent a chill into his very being. With each cut however, Aeron also felt the seed of a deeper resolve begin to take root. A seed which yearned to break away from the Nightborn legacy and forge one's own destiny. To be one's own person instead of a tool for a distant horror. As the years passed, Aedon continued to train as his father continued to spiral downwards into a husk of his former self. Where once stood a cunning and deadly warrior, there now was a catonic invalid that stared almost longingly at where the Gate of Gates had once been. Deflin had once told him why he chose to come to Sumbru when he was young. He had said that the unmaking of the Gate of Gates had torn open a gateway to a darkness and was only contained, not closed, by powerful seals. This place, Sumbru with its pulsating dark heart, allowed for a closer contact to their master, Paymon, even if it were only the most hushed of whispers. Then the fateful day came. Deflin had died, taken by the mysterious affliction before his time, while still clutching the black blade. As Aeron studied the blade, he could feel something calling out for him to take up the sword. To become the master of the thing which brought him so much pain throughout his life. And he did. Instead of the feeling of power he expected to flow through him, the blade seemed silent, hollow...as if slumbering. While Aeron didn't feel the same hunger and bloodlust he expected of the blade when he was young, he still sensed it residing deep within the blade, in a state of comatose. Aeron shed no tears for his father, that weakness had been ruthlessly culled, or at the very least become so deeply guarded that Aeron wasn't even aware of its existance. Without his father and not feeling any sense of duty to a demon as his father tried to instill, Aeron felt that it was time to finally forge his own path by writing a new chapter in the Nightborn family history. As he made his preperation to leave Sunbru however, he came to hear the Paymon for the first time. The words came as a whisper on the wind, both faint and yet clear: You are mine, Nightborn. Aeron had no doubt that the message was from Paymon but he would not budge from the path he now intended to take. He was going to make his own destiny. He would take the sword, his birthright, as a reminder for this now closed chapter of his life and his mastery over it. If Paymon continued to haunt his footsteps, then Aeron felt he would be resolved to show Paymon that the Nightborn family was no longer his by giving Paymon his black-bladed sword back...right threw his blackened heart. (Note: This background essentially shows one of the immediate character progressions when he gets a bit higher in level. That progression being Aedon becoming a Bladebound Magus. This backstory more or less provides a general detail of how he acquires the blade and his prior relationship with the blade before it "awakens.") Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Magus BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Class Features HP: Max -2, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class 1) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval